A variety of mounting supports are known for securing service lines to frame rails of motor vehicles, including over-the-highway trucks and tractors.
A prevalent need in clamping apparatus art is for a clamping apparatus that may be readily assembled and disassembled especially in applications with limited access to the clamping apparatus. There is also a need for a clamping apparatus which can be installed with a minimum amount of tools, effort and difficulty.
It is well known to provide a clamp composed of two clamping elements for holding service lines therebetween and a fastening device for coupling these elements together to provide a rigid clamp. This fastening device is conventionally a screw having a large head resting on the outside of one of the clamping elements and received in a threaded bore in the other clamping element, the two holding bodies having apertures centered in the holding bodies for placement of the screw.
One of the drawbacks of the prior art is the difficulty of use associated with tightening of the screw since the adjacent element tends to rotate with the screw head. To avoid this rotation the clamping element must be held against rotation while the service line and the clamping elements are held in their desired relative positions. This drawback requires additional effort, time and the use of both hands which use requires accessibility of the clamping unit for both hands.